


Wallowing

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/13.jpg">This Christmas tree</a><br/>I had a much funnier idea at first, but it included 90s music videos. I think this is better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wallowing

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [This Christmas tree](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/13.jpg)  
>  I had a much funnier idea at first, but it included 90s music videos. I think this is better.

‘And for God’s sake’s, Harry, stop wallowing in your self-pity!’ Hermione said just as she closed her Floo.

Harry sighed and, standing up, reflected on times when Hermione was a far better friend. He was not wallowing, thank you very much. He was just subject to a very manly melancholy, sprinkled with deep sadness. Okay, maybe he was wallowing, but just a little bit. And even if he was, really, who could blame him? If he was not allowed to wallow when his heart had been utterly trampled, when could he? He’d wallow if he wanted to, and Hermione could do _nothing_ about it.

And if Harry was to never be happy again and die alone in his own bitterness, it would only serve Draco sodding Malfoy right. Maybe he’d end up proven guilty for Harry’s death. Harry could see the headline already (even if he’d never see it for real): _Ex-Death Eater Condemned for Murder by Broken Heart._

But then Harry would also picture the photograph that would illustrate the article, and Draco’s face and Draco’s smile would be so sad and lonely, and Harry couldn’t bear the thought.

So what if Draco would rather eat his own toes than live with Harry Potter? It didn’t mean Harry had stopped loving him. Harry didn’t think he would be able to do that ever.

Harry was seriously thinking on starting this bottle of Firewhisky he kept for special occasions when he heard a knocking sound. His first thought was _Draco!_ But Draco had never knocked on the door in his whole life, so there was little possibility he would start now.

Harry looked up and realised it was coming from an owl perched outside his window.

The letter she carried was thick, and when Harry opened it, a rubber fell into his hand. It glowed briefly and Harry immediately felt this tugging at his navel he disliked so much.

It was the worst Christmas ever.

He almost fell when he landed on smooth and cool white tiles and cursed himself for falling for the Portkey thing as if he was still fourteen. It was too late to do anything about it, though, and he just hoped Voldemort hadn’t found a way to come back _again_. It would really be bad luck for anyone if it was the case, because Harry felt way too tired and depressed to fight off any evil wizard today.

When he finally got his bearings and looked around himself, all Harry could see was an otherwise empty veranda decorated with a huge Christmas tree and a flock of romantic candles. He had a hunch then that Voldemort wasn’t responsible for this. He didn’t get all his hopes up, though, because it still might be some crazy evil stalker out for his blood.

Harry heard a throat clear behind him. He turned around and faced worse than a crazy evil stalker. Draco was here, with a gorgeous suit and a half-smile and a small box in his hand.

‘Did you make me come here to rub it in, then?’ Harry asked with a bitter taste in his mouth. ‘Are you giving back the ring? It wasn’t an engagement ring, you know. Just because your hatred of commitment is stronger than your feelings for me doesn’t mean you have to give it back. It’s yours, now.’

Seeing Draco look so beautiful and apparently unaffected by their break-up made Harry feel even more dejected. He let himself half-fall half-sit on the floor and decided to look at Draco the least possible.

‘I just bought this house,’ Draco said with something warm in his voice.

‘I’m glad you’re moving on, Draco. There was no need to show it to me, though. You can live wherever you want, no need to keep me updated –’

‘But it’s very big, I can’t live here alone,’ Draco cut him off, rushing his words one after the other.

‘So what, Draco? So what! You’re gonna what? Manage a Bed & Breakfast? Was it really necessary for you to tell me in so many words that you’d rather have dozens of strangers inhabiting your home than move in together with me? You made it clear when I asked you, and I understood everything. I don’t need a crash-course!’ Harry was yelling, now, he knew it. But he had so much anger and sadness and he had to let everything out; and if Draco was here to hear it, too bad for him. Perhaps it was for the best.

When Harry looked up to Draco again, the man had a stunned expression on his face, but his half-smile had somewhat stayed on. It was very unnerving and Harry didn’t know how to react.

‘I bought this house for _us_ , Harry. The two of us. I’m sorry for everything I said about living together, I didn’t mean it. I was just unprepared and afraid, but I can’t lose you. I don’t want to be with anybody else but you for the rest of my life. And okay, maybe it was all a little too fast for me, but it _is_ something that I want. I didn’t want it so soon, maybe, but it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change that I love you.’

Harry tried to pinch himself imperceptibly. There was no way _this_ was the real Draco, the same who had run away the minute after Harry suggested they take their relationship to the next level. How could he have bought a _house_ ?

Draco took a few steps towards him, then, and opened the box Harry had thought held his ring. Inside, instead of the ring, there was a single key. Harry, in a complete daze, stood up and took the key in the palm of his hand. He looked up at Draco again and he _knew_. He could see in his eyes that he was sincere and that this was It for Draco as much as it was for Harry.

There was an inscription carved on the surface of the key. It read _H+D_.

They both smiled at each other and sat at the foot of the tree. Maybe this Christmas wasn’t going to be so bad, after all.


End file.
